<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On The Edge Of Fallen Debris [NO CONTINUATION] by DodgeTriesWriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164015">On The Edge Of Fallen Debris [NO CONTINUATION]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgeTriesWriting/pseuds/DodgeTriesWriting'>DodgeTriesWriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Light-Hearted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgeTriesWriting/pseuds/DodgeTriesWriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N finds a broken nation and converses with its ghosts. No there will be no romantic relationships. Fuck you. Also, you're a different person here, how am I supposed to know what you're like in real life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>YALL I'M BOUTTA SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUST I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PUT TAGS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You keep your balance on the rocks and crumbling scaffolding, while making sure the bandana is secured and tight covering both your mouth and nose. You let out a heaving cough or two before waving your arms across the air, hoping it would at least do something to keep away the floating particles of ash and dust in the atmosphere. Stumbling upon something soft you stepped on, you brush off the soil on the fabric and see colors of black, blue, red, yellow, and white.</p>
<p><em>‘Must be a whole ass country in here’</em> you ponder. Its history was obvious, you reached the conclusion that this unknown nation has been in many wars, and have fought with blood, sweat, and tears. You can hear it, the screams, the laughter, the pain. You were used to it, you were used to experiencing a sudden burst of memories that weren’t even yours every time you step in a new place.</p>
<p>You let out another cough along with a wheeze before detecting a presence near one of the ruined buildings, it felt different, like it wasn’t human. But of course, you knew exactly what it was, a spirit. It was normal for you to encounter these poor souls, and you reminisced at the times where people left you alone, once finding out you could contact the other side. You chuckle at this, grateful at how much time you got without any unnecessary distractions disturbing whatever the hell you do.</p>
<p>You feel the spirit move, and your eyes quickly shift to the right.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s alright, I’m not here to harm you or whatever.” You slowly say and sit down, observing the glow hovering over a chunk of rotting wood. They weren’t responding. “It’s okay if you don’t wanna talk to me, I’ll wait.” You try again as you tap your foot, distracted, you kick a few pebbles and rocks as if it were a game.</p>
<p>“I…” a soft voice began, seeming to be unsure of what to say.</p>
<p>“Oh, hello there.” You slowly speak again, making sure not to startle the ghost.</p>
<p>“You can... see me? You can talk to me?” A young boy in a suit stepped out with a wide smile as he comprehends the fact that a living being was able to hear him. You could feel his pain, a 16 year old pushed to fight in wars, pushed to become president, pushed to exile his own best friend. Your heart shatters at the boy’s past. You click your tongue, let out a low whimper, before looking up and giving him a nod and a sympathetic smile. You could tell he was concerned at the sequence happening in front of him before you finally gave an answer. At least he seemed to brighten more. He happily skipped to the spot where you were, and giggled. “What’s your name?” You ask him softly as he sits down with you.</p>
<p>“I’m Tubbo, it feels great to finally hear someone who’s not dead.” he sighs but looks at you with a cheerful face. You almost frown at the statement but you pull yourself together and give him a hand for him to shake, he lifts an eyebrow before realizing what you wanted. His grip wasn’t very strong but he shakes your hand at a rapid pace in excitement before suddenly stopping.</p>
<p>“Well, Tubbo, the name’s Y/N.” you say as you stood up and winced at the numbing pain in your leg. 

</p>
<p>“Y/N you seem like a very nice person.” you smile at his assumption and scratch the back of your head, looking around the place nervously.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” You finally mumble out. “You seem really nice too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Psst I'm changing Chapter 1 and taking out the part where someone shouts "AYYYY TUBOOO" that was Quackity btw</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My original plan was supposed to be the reader just going along the ruins of L’manberg and meeting all the spirits and shit and making friends and shenanigans ensue, <br/>but I decided that it should mostly be exploring the place and your thoughts about it. <br/>It would be pretty angst I think. Look, we all love friendships and all that jazz but I think it should be just a mysterious passerby who’s curious about what went wrong in this place. Also btw we’ll still be meeting a few spirits tho, the convos would be like sad interviews and your questions about this country. </p><p>The next chapter was supposed to be you meeting Quackity lmao</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for not updating for so long. School sucks.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first post on AO3 help</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>